Danparker's The Amanda Show
by danparker
Summary: Here are my sketches for The Amanda Show as well as using the original sketches. More sketches now avalible.
1. Introduction

Hello, this is danparker/dannichols/danparkerstudios own comic sketches for Nickelodeon's The Amanda Show.

Stay tuned for hilarious sketches.


	2. Blockblister Sketch 1

One particular day, Gnocchi, the father, Blini, the daughter, and Biscotti, the son are arranging all the video tapes.

Then a customer came into the store, very angry with a video tape. Angry. "Yaga," said Gnocchi, "Welcome to our video store. How may we help you?"

The angry customer was really angry. "I have a problem with this tape you gave me!" he shouted. "What's seems to be the problem, mister?" asked Biscotti.

"I've asked for Thomas And the Magic Railroad," explained the angry customer, "And you gave me this!"

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for Thomas And The Magic Railroad, you ask for Thomas and the Magic Air-road."

"Air-road?" questioned the customer.

"Yaga!" the three people said. "You fake-movie-makers!" shouted the customer, "See what's on it." "Yaga!" said the whole family. They put the videotape in.

* * *

And the movie, Thomas and the Magic Air-Road is shown. The "movie" showed Blini and Biscotti wearing airplane costumes.

"This is a magic air-road," said Blini. "And I am Thomas," said Biscotti, "We must save it from going away." Then, glitter is poured all over everything.

"Wow," said Biscotti, "We saved the magic air-road." "Wee," said Blini,

"We're true heroes." "Wee!" they both said. The video ends.

* * *

"That's good," said Biscotti. "That wasn't even a movie!" the customer said, "Those were airplanes, not trains! You ripped me off!"

"But this movie's better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" the whole family said at once.

"You things!" said the customer, "I'm taking my movie renting business somewhere else! With Choos!" The customer left.

"Wow," said Biscotti, "He must have really liked it." "Airplanes are now our things," said Blini.


	3. Blockblister Sketch 2

The next day, Gnocchi, Blini, and Biscotti, are arranging more videotapes.

Then another customer, an angry teenage boy came into the store. Yaga," said Gnocchi, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?"

"This!" said the teenage boy, "I've asked for Snow White And The seven dwarfs and you gave me this!"

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for Snow White And The seven dwarfs, you ask for Snow White And The seven wharfs."

"What?!" said the boy. "This movie's better," said Biscotti. "Much better!" the whole family said at once.

"Ya think!" said the boy, "Play this imperial relentless!" They put the videotape in.

* * *

And the movie, Snow White And The seven wharfs is shown. It shows Blini dressed as Snow White. "Hi, I am Snow White. Who am I?"

Then, Biscotti shows a cardboard with seven wharfs painted on it. "This," he said, "We are the seven wharfs. We are animated. Animated, animated."

"Yes," said Blini, "You all are. Wharfs for me to go to." The video ends.

* * *

The family enjoyed it. "Animated you say," questioned the boy, "That was you in a bad costume and harbors or wharves drawn on a cardboard!"

"Yaga," said Biscotti, "This movie's better." "Much better!" said the whole family.

"I have a feeling that Walt Disney would put a curse on you with anger for splatting his best movie!" screamed the angry boy.

He then stomped out of the store with anger.

"He said some guy will curse us," said Blini. "I think, he loved our animated movie," said Gnocchi. "Yaga," said the whole family.


	4. Blockblister Sketch 3

Another day, another customer came into the store. He was a mad boy. "Yaga," said Gnocchi, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?"

"Yaga!?" said the boy, "I've came here to rent Toy Story and you baloneys gave me this!" He passes the video tape to Gnocchi.

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for Toy Story, you asked for Boy Story." "Boy!" said the boy.

"This movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "It suits you fine," said Biscotti. "Watch this then if you think you're right," said the boy, "Which I doubt."

They put the videotape in.

* * *

The movie, Boy Story is played. In it, Biscotti is a boy.

"Oh, I am a boy, this is a boy story," he said, "This will be a story about me, a boy. I am a boy. It's a boy story. I am doing boy things." The movie ends.

* * *

The family enjoyed it. "It's so magical," said Blini. "Yes, love me," said Biscotti.

"That piece of garbage!" said the angry boy, "It wasn't even a movie! It was just you, acting like a walnut head! And there are no toys!"

"But this movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "What?!" said the boy, "You people have no brains whatsoever!"

And he stomped out of the store. "Papa," said Blini, "He enjoyed our movie." "That's truth," said Gnocchi.


	5. Judge Trudy Sketch 1

Here we are in Judge Trudy's courtroom.

Announcer: This is another case of Judge Trudy. If you have a complaint, don't take the law into your hands, take it to Judge Trudy. See that man? He's lousy.

Here's the case. A young boy named Kylie Mark and his English Teacher, Mr. Stoop. Let the case begin.

"Rise up!" said the bailiff. All the children rose up. And Judge Trudy walked in. "Sit down, everyone," replied Judge Trudy. So all the children sat back down.

"I am Judge Trudy," she continued, "So, Kylie Mark, I understand you have a complaint against Mr. Stoop, do you?"

"Yeah," said Kylie Mark, "He took away my favorite things." The children booed at Mr. Stoop and threw cabbages at him. "This is unacceptable!" shouted Mr. Stoop.

"I am nicknaming you to Mr. Stupid!" said Judge Trudy, "So why did you take away this boy's favorite things?" "Well," said Mr. Stoop, "He had a water squirter, a book that said mean things about me, and a toy motor car."

"Okay," said Judge Trudy, "But was it okay for you to take away those things from this defenseless boy?" "Well, yes," said Mr. Stoop.

"Because you are the worst teacher in the whole wide world!" said Kylie, "I was expressing myself. And you're Mr. Stupid!" "Hey, you-" began Mr. Stoop, but was interrupted by Judge Trudy.

"Keep your mouth shut Mr. Stupid!" she bellowed, "This boy is right, you are a stupid man! And you're a mean man too! Anyway, Kylie, did he return your belongings?"

"No, Judge Trudy," said Kylie, "He never did." "That because I chose to keep them from this boy." "They're in his pants," said Kylie.

"Bailiff!" said Judge Trudy, "Return the boy's favorite possessions." "I will," said the Bailiff. He walked to Mr. Stoop, and ripped his pants off and gave it to Kylie. Kylie was very happy to have his book, his water squirter and his toy car.

Well, Mr. Stoop had no pants now. Well, at least he's wearing his boxer shorts. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" said Mr. Stoop, "I demand you return those things back to me!"

"Shut your hole, Mr. Stupid!" bellowed Judge Trudy. Then, Judge Trudy and Mr. Stoop got into an argument.

"That it! You loose!" shouted Judge Trudy, "I find in favor of the plaintiff, Kylie Mark that you owe him an amount of $40,000." "What?!" said Mr. Stoop, "I don't have $40,000!"

"Well, you're going to encounter a Pottsylvanian Creeper, a cartoon Man-Eating plant!" said Judge Trudy. Mr. Stoop's Punishment is encountering a Pottsylvanian Creeper.

Some men, wearing Anti-Man-Eating suits came into the courtroom, with a Pottsylvanina Creeper. One of the men grabbed Mr. Stoop and took him away to encounter the Pottsylvanian Creeper. "These were copied from the Rocky and Bullwinkle show," said one of the men.

"Wait!" he cried, "I don't want to die! I want a re-trail!" Eventually the Pottsylvanian Creeper ate Mr. Stoop alive. And Kylie enjoyed every single moment of it. "I want to be alive!" whined Mr. Stoop, inside the Pottsylvanian Creeper.

"Next case!"

Announcer: Well, here comes a girl and a suckish lady. Yes, I'm talking about that teacher. My parents wish I never had any good luck.

Here's the case. A young girl named Maria Lloyd and her Science Teacher, Mrs. Shirk. Let the next case begin.

"Now, Maria Lloyd," began Judge Trudy, "You have a complaint against Mrs. Shirk here. What's between you two?"

"Yeah, well," began Maria, "That Shriek over there, keeps giving me detention!" The children booed at Mrs. Shirk. "Judge Trudy," said Mrs. Shirk, "Explain why do I have to put up with this."

"Because you gave this girl detention a lot!" shouted Judge Trudy. "Well, that's because I was just being who I am," began Maria. "Very reasonable," said Judge Trudy.

"Well, I hate it when you're just being yourself," said Mrs. Shirk, "I just don't like it." "Unreasonable!" said Judge Trudy. "But your honor," said Mrs. Shirk. "Shut your mouth, I-Love-Talking!" said Judge Trudy.

"Well, you didn't have to give me detention for who I am," said Maria. "Yeah," said the bailiff.

"Well, I just did!" said Mrs. Shirk, "I don't like it! And I demand you to let me win this case!" "Well I understand you don't like people for who they are," said Judge Trudy, "Well, come closer." And so she did. "Well," said Mrs. Shirk.

"You made me angry!" shouted Judge Trudy, yelling at Mrs. Shirk, "You loose! I find in favor of the plaintiff, Maria Lloyd that you owe her an amount of $30,000." "What?!" said Mrs. Shirk, "You're kidding me! I don't have $30,000!"

"Well, then I'm going to have you messed up and/or destroyed permanently!" said Judge Trudy, "Who wants to put mean, vulgar, untrue, gross, personal things about Mrs. Shriek on the Internet?" "I would!" said a tough mean looking man in the crowd.

"Okay, you can do that," said Judge Trudy. Mrs. Shirk's punishment is to have mean things posted about her on the Internet. The mean looking man ran out of the building, cheering and whooping.

He will put untrue things about Mrs. Shirk on the Internet. "Hey!" shouted Mrs. Shirk, "You come back here!"

But she was too weak and mean and pathetic to stop the man from bashing her on-line. "She's going to be ruined," said the Bailiff.

Everyone laughed. Soon, Mrs. Shirk's life will be ruined.

"Court dismissed," concluded Judge Trudy, "Bring in the dancing lobsters." Dance music is played. And the lobsters came into the courtroom, dancing. Everyone else joined in, too. And so did the Bailiff.


	6. Blockblister Sketch 4

It was another day. An angry woman came into the store. "Yaga," said Gnocchi, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?"

"Yeah, I want to complain to you," said the lady, "I've came in here to rent The Secret Of NIMH, and this is not The Secret Of NIMH."

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for The Secret Of NIMH, you asked for The Secret Of JIMH."

"JIMH?" asked the lady. "This movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "Oh yeah, take a look," said the lady. They put the video tape in.

* * *

The movie, The Secret Of JIMH is played. It showed Biscotti looking at a wall, with a drawing of numbers on it. "Hey, what is this?" he began, "Oh, it really a set of numbers. A set of numbers. What could it mean? It is probably the Secret Of JIMH. I know it's the secret of JIMH all along." The movie ends.

* * *

The family enjoyed it. "That was a good movie," said Blini. "It's cool," said Biscotti, "I was great." "What was that thing?!" shouted the lady.

"That's my son, Biscotti," said Gnocchi. "Yaga," said Biscotti. "That's not a real movie!" said the lady, "That was just you, being a moron!" "This movies' better," said Gnocchi.

"Much better!" said the whole family. "You're stupid!" shouted the lady, and she left. "I think she liked our movie," said Gnocchi. "Yaga," said Biscotti.


	7. Blockblister Sketch 5

Another day, a lady walked into the Blockblister store. She was covered in tomatoes. And she was angry. "Yaga," said Blini, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?"

"You anger me!" said the lady. "Yaga," said Biscotti, "How may we help you? You looks delicious. Covered in tomatoes."

"I am a English teacher," began the lady, "I was teaching my class all about the story The Cat In The Hat, so I've decide to rent a movie to show them. I've came here for The Cat In The Hat."

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for The Cat In The Hat, you asked for The Cat With The Bat."

"Yeah, well about the tomatoes, play this thing and you'll see what I mean," said the lady. "Yaga," said Gnocchi. So they did so.

* * *

The movie, The Cat With The Bat is played. It showed Biscotti dress like a cat, well, sort of. "Hello," he said, "I am the cat with the bat." He showed his bat.

"I do not know what to do with this," he continued. Then, Gnocchi, dressed like a girl came into view. "Do you want to whack me with that bat?" he said.

"Okey-dokey," said Biscotti, and he gave him a soft whack with his bat. Gnocchi fell down. "I don't know what to do with this bat," said Biscotti. Then Blini came into view. "Wee," she said. The movie ends.

* * *

The family enjoyed it. "That was a good movie," said Biscotti. "It's cool," said Blini.

"That's not the movie I wanted!" said the lady, "When I showed it to my class, they booed at me and told me I was suckish and then they threw tomatoes at me!"

"Then they love our movie!" said Biscotti, "This movie's better." "Much better!" said the whole family.

"What are you talking about?" said the lady. Then a boy came into the store.

"That's her!" he said, "It's the suckish lady who showed us that lame movie." "You're right!" said another, "Let's torture her!"

And then, a crowd of children came into the blockblister store and grabbed the lady. The lady tried to escape, but she couldn't and she was carried away.

"You are despicable!" shouted the lady, "And you'll all get detention!" The crowd of children ignored her and carried her away.

"I think they loved our movie," said Biscotti. "It's true," said Gnocchi. "Yaga," said Blini.


	8. Food Dooper Sketch 1

Meat Dooper

One day, a lady walked into the store. "Hi," said the girl, "Welcome to Meat Dooper. Would you like to try something?" "Um, wasn't this a jerky store?" asked the lady.

"Yep," said the girl, "We changed it. We're now meat selling people." "We realized Jerky wasn't really our thing," said the father.

"What would you like?" asked the girl. "I'll take that particular meat," said the lady. "Okay," said the girl. The lady took a bite out of the meat.

"Ugh," she exclaimed, "Why is it go stinky and gross?" "That's garbage beef," said the girl. "Garbage beef!!" screamed the lady. She spat out the beef and ran away screaming.

"Daddy," said the girl, upset, "She didn't finish her beef." "Do not worry," said her father, "Maybe someone else will come."

Soon, a boy walked in. "Hey," he said, "A meat store, what do you got?" "Well," said the girl, "We got Grass Meat, Soil Gizzard, and Dirty Beefy."

"Oh, gross!" said the boy, "That stuff? Don't you have anything else?" "Well, try bull charge," said the girl. "Okay," said the boy.

And so he did taste it. "Mmm, good," he said, "But why do you call it Bull Charge." That's when out of nowhere, a bull appeared and charged at the boy randomly. "You people are nuts!" he shouted.

Before he could say anymore, the bull charge him out of Meat Dooper. "He loved it, Daddy," said the girl. "Why, yes, he does," said the father.

Soon, the grandpa came out. "Would you like some more water for your next meat?" he asked. "Not now, grandpa!" said the father. "Failure!" said the grandpa and he went back into the kitchen.

Soon a man walked into the store. "Welcome to Meat Dooper," said the girl, "Would you like to try out our famous meat?" "Well, because you said famous," said the man, "I would." "Here," said the girl. She gave the man a slice of a particular meat.

The man tried out the meat. "Mmm," he said "This is very good. What do you call this meat?" "We call it Black Hole, Beef," said the girl. "Good," said the man, eating the meat, "But why do you call this Black Hole Beef?"

As the man said that, he fell into a Black Hole that suddenly appeared underneath his feet. He will be falling forever.

"Daddy," said the girl, "We really are meat people." "That's right," said the father.

The grandpa came out again. "I'm feeling dizzy," he said. "Not now, grandpa!" said the father.

"Oh, Failure!" said the grandpa and he went back into the kitchen.


	9. Blockblister Sketch 6

Another day, a really angry customer walked into the Blockblister store. A large angry man. "Yaga," said Gnocchi, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?"

"Rip offs!" bellowed the man, "I came here to rent Space Jam, and this is not Space Jam! Rip off!"

"No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for Space Jam, you asked for Space Ham." "What the ravage!" bellowed the man.

"This movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "Oh yeah, take a look at this thing!" bellowed the man. They put the video tape in.

* * *

The Movie, Space Ham is played. It showed a ham on a space poster. It had the voice of Biscotti. "Yaga, this is a Space Ham. It's in space. Who knows? I don't know why someone wants to have a Space Ham. The movie is paused.

* * *

"Rip off!" bellowed the man. He was angry. "What is that blasted garbage?!" "That's my son Biscotti," said Gnocchi.

"You gave me a rip off!" bellowed the man, "Police!"

Soon, a police officer came into the store. "Hello," said, "What's going on here?" "Play the movie!" said the man. So the family did.

And it showed more of the Space Ham. And more of Biscotti's nonsense. While it did so, Blini was meddling with some buttons beneath the desk.

"I wanted Space Jam and these poor excuse of some people gave me a Ham in space!" said the man to the police officer. "Hmm," said the police officer, "What do you have to say about that?"

"This movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "I think not," said the Police officer. "Yeah, you tell them," said the man.

"I think you all better come with me to the police headquarters for your poor excuses for movies," said the Police officer.

Well, Blini actually did something to the police officer. She pressed a button. As she did so, a fat obese lady, glowing green ran up to the police officer. The lady sang a hypersonic blast at the police officer, causing him to disintegrate.

"A radioactive opera singer!" shouted the man. The radioactive opera singer saw the man and chased after him. "You rip-offs!" he shouted, "And destroyers! Law enforcer demolishers!!!"

He ran out of the Blockblister store, with the opera singer chasing after him and singing. "Papa," said Blini, "I think they loved our movie."

"It's true," said Biscotti. "And now he has a praise," said Gnocchi.

Meanwhile, the man tried to report all of what he experienced to the FBI; unfortunately, the radioactive opera singer dissolved all the people of the FBI.


	10. The Klutz Sketch 1

The Klutzes At A Studio

One day at a movie studio, the people were making a movie. "Cut!" said the director, and the actors and producers took a break.

"Good job everyone," said the director, "Good job. Now let's all welcome our special guest, the Klutz family!" And so they all came.

"This is a nice movie studio," said Carl Klutz. "Wow," said Carter Klutz. "This is a great movie studio," said Mrs Klutz. "I know," said Katie Klutz. Then the whole family tripped all at once.

"HUP-DE-DOO!!" the whole family tripped and knocked down a group of actors. After the family got up, they all said, "Not a problem!"

The actors did get up, though. The director approached the family. "I am the director," he said, "I am getting ready for your scenes, so hang around if you please."

He left. Around the time, the whole studios was empty. No one was there except the Klutzes family.

"Wow, this is how they make movies," said Mrs. Klutz. "Yep," said Carter. "HUP-DE-DOO!!" Carter tripped and broke the directors chair. "Not a problem," said Carter. "Well, this is the camera they use to shoot movies," said Carl Klutz.

"Yeah," said Katie Klutz. "HUP-DE-DOO!!!" Katie runs into the camera, breaking it up into a lot of pieces, thus breaking all the other cameras.

"Not a problem," she said. "Hey," said Mr. Klutz, "This is the set they make their movies on." "Yeah," said Carter, "HUP-DE-DOO!"

Carter tripped onto the set and ran into some of the props, breaking them all in half. "Not a problem," said Carter. "Come on," said Mrs. Klutz, "Let's put everything back together."

The family agreed. Unfortunately, the Klutz ended up tripping, and destroying more props, computers used for editing films, and other important things.

And they all went, "Not a problem." Soon, the director came into the- What's left of the studio. "What have you done?" he said, gasping.

Just then, a falling car prop fell down and flattened the director. "Not a problem," said the whole family. Then, the whole studio collapsed. "Not a problem," said the Klutz family once again.


	11. Blockblister Sketch 7

Another day, Gnocchi, Blini, and Biscotti are just standing around. Then, an angry teenaged girl walked in, very angry.

"Yaga," said Blini, "Welcome to our video store, Blockblister. How may we help you?" "Who's in charge here?!" yelled the angry girl. "Papa," said Biscotti, "This girl, she bellows for you."

"Hello," said Gnocchi, "I'm Gnocchi, the manager, how may I help you?"

"I've asked for this thing that I have!" said the girl, "I've asked for Lost In Space and you gave me this thing!" "No, no, no, no, no," said Blini, "You no ask for Lost In Space, you asked for Found In Space."

"What the heck?" said the girl. "This movies' better," said Gnocchi. "Much better!" said the whole family. "It suits you fine," said Biscotti. "You think so?" asked the girl, "Take a look at this thing." They put the videotape in.

* * *

The movie, Found In Space is played. It shows Blini and Biscotti dressed as astronauts. The costumes are actually made out of cardboard.

"Yay," said Biscotti, "We are now floating in the space." "We are now going to be found," said Bilni. "We want to be found," said Biscotti, "Because, we are now found in space."

And a cardboard box appears next to them. "We are really found in space," said Biscotti. The movie ends.

* * *

"That's a very good movie," said Gnocchi, "Amazing, cool." "What is that?" asked the girl.

"That's my daughter, Blini, and my son, Biscotti," said Gnocchi, "Yaga." "Oh yaga you all back to the bowels of the underworld!" screamed the girl and she walked out of the store.

"She saids bowls," said Blini. "I have no idea what she means," said Biscotti. "She loved our movie," said Gnocchi. "Yaga," said the whole family.


	12. Judge Trudy Sketch 2

Here we are once again in Judge Trudy's courtroom.

Announcer: This is another case of Judge Trudy. If you have a complaint, don't take the law into your hands, take it to Judge Trudy. My parents wished I fell down some stairs.

Here's the case for today. A teenage boy named Rand Ty and his Biology Teacher, Mr. Lark. Let this case begin.

"Everybody!" said the Bailiff, "Rise!" All the children rose up. And Judge Trudy walked in. "Sit, sit," replied Judge Trudy. So all the children sat back down. "I am Judge Trudy," she began, "So, Rand Ty, I understand you have a complaint against Mr. Lark, right?"

"Yeah," said Rand Ty, "He deleted all of my files!" The children booed at Mr. Lark and threw orange juice cartons at him. "Orange juice!" cried Mr. Lark, "I hate orange juice!" "Silence!" shouted Judge Trudy, "You got orange juice because you deleted this kid's files!"

"Well," said Mr. Lark, "I did." The children booed at Mr. Lark again. "Unacceptable!" shouted Judge Trudy. "Well," said Mr. Lark, "They weren't part of the assignment." "I know," said Rand. "I thought they were useless junk," said Mr. Lark. "But you didn't have to go and delete them all," said Rand, "You file killer!"

"Now look here," said Mr. Lark. "Silence Mr. File Deleter!" shouted Judge Trudy, banging her gavel. "But," said Mr. Lark, "I-" "Silence!" shouted Judge Trudy, "Mr. Ty, continue."

"I all I wanted to do was work on my own stuff and then he comes along and deletes them all!" The children booed at Mr. Lark again. "I thought they were junk!" said Mr. Lark. "No excuse!" shouted Judge Trudy.

"Look here," said Mr. Lark, "The both of you. I was trying to get Rand to work on his assignment." "Well, you didn't have to go and delete my own stuff," said Rand.

"Now," began Mr. Lark, but Judge Trudy interrupted him. "Okay," said Judge Trudy, "Then game over! I think you lose!" Judge Trudy banged her gavel again and said, "I find in favor of the plaintiff, Rand Ty, and that you, Mr. Delete, owe him $400,000."

"Four thousand, hundred," stuttered Mr. Lark, "I don't have 400,000 dollars!" "Then you're going to be chased by something wild!" said Judge Trudy. "Here we go!" said the Bailiff, opening a door. Out popped out a large Mexican wrestler.

"HEY!" he roared, "I SEE A CHALLENGER! GRRR!" Mr. Lark saw the Mexican wrestler; he screamed and ran away, with the Mexican wrestler chasing after him.

"Court dismissed," concluded Judge Trudy, "Bring in the dancing lobsters." Dance music is played. And the lobsters came into the courtroom, dancing. Everyone else joined in, too. And so did the Bailiff.


End file.
